Blazer Aqua
|related = Blazer (Hot Rod Lifeguard Street) Quad Technical Aqua Vortex (San Andreas) Bovver'64 Splitz-6 ATV |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Sports Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Sports Bike |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelname = blazer5 |handlingname = BLAZER5 |textlabelname = BLAZER5 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Blazer Aqua is an amphibious variant of the Blazer, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Blazer Aqua is essentially a floatable bodywork placed on top of the Blazer's chassis. It is based on the which has the same ability; capability of both land and sea. The bodywork, moulded into the shape of a bow similar to that of the Seashark, allows the vehicle to float on water. The Blazer Aqua retains the tires with circular lumps in them for its off-road ability. This makes the vehicle distinctive from other Blazers, as it assumes a completely different design. The Blazer Aqua features two circular headlights and two squared tail lights. Right below the headlights, there are two machine guns. As mentioned above, the Blazer Aqua can travel through land and sea by toggling its tires to retract to the vehicle and using the waterjet. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle As expected, the Blazer Aqua has the ability to travel on both land and sea, making it very useful and practical. On land the Blazer Aqua is reasonably fast and has very good turning circle, although its quick speed can make it easy to spin out. While it does function on water as its name suggestions, its top speed is noticeably slower in water than it is on land, although it is still good enough to keep up with and even outrun boats in the game. Although it is not mandatory to retract the wheels while on the water, it is worth noting that retracting the wheels reduces drag, which is a key feature in races. An interesting thing to note is that while the Blazer Aqua can reverse almost as fast as it can go forward, in water trying to reverse slows it to a crawl, comparable to trying to reverse on motorbikes. Its engine sound is similar to that of the Street Blazer. ;Weaponry The Blazer Aqua is equipped with two standard machine guns, which have moderate firepower against enemies and unarmored vehicles. These are in a fixed position and therefore, aiming is a bit difficult. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' BlazerAqua-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Blazer Aqua on Warstock Cache & Carry. BlazerAqua-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Blazer Aqua on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BlazerAquaWheelsUp-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon for putting the wheels up. BlazerAquaWheelsDown-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon for putting the wheels down. BlazerAqua-GTAO-WaterWheelsUp.png|A Blazer Aqua on the water. BlazerAqua-GTAO-WaterWheelsDown.png|Ditto, with the wheels down. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Blazer Aqua appears in the third "Special Vehicle Work" mission, Cleanup Op, used to get rid of the Lost's methamphetamine operation. *Multiple Blazer Aquas may spawn depending on the number of organizations when starting Stockpiling VIP Work. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,755,600 or $1,320,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Changes Trivia General *The Blazer Aqua is one of seven amphibious ground-based vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series, the other six being the Stromberg, the APC, the Bovver'64, the Splitz-6 ATV, the Technical Aqua and the Vortex hovercraft. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When viewed from far way, the vehicle's wheels are completely missing. Navigation }}es:Blazer Aqua pl:Blazer Aqua Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Armed Vehicles Category:ATVs Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online